These Things I Have Done
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Quinn and Puck want to get their baby back. Set during 3x4, and canon up till then.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee are not mine and never will be. This is what came out of my head after 3x4. This is my feelings on the Puck aspect of the episode. Hope you like! Warning, canon character death. **_

These Things I Have Done

By Julia

Puck was listening to Quinn talk as she was placing things around the apartment. He wasn't so sure that he was behind this plan. Noah Puckerman had changed a lot in the last couple of years. One thing that hadn't was his love for Quinn Fabray. He thought she was a nutjob for sure, but he loved her. He just didn't think that they should be doing this to Shelby. She'd been amazing, letting him see Beth. He was starting to feel pretty guilty about letting Quinn talk him into this. It was just, he loved her, and she could talk him into just about anything. He sighed, wondering how he was going to deal with this.

They left the apartment some time later, and Puck felt a pang as he said goodbye to Beth and Shelby. He had to admit, he felt really happy about seeing Beth, and having her and Quinn was all he wanted. He brought it up when he was driving her home. "Babe, do you really think this is the best way to get Beth back?" He asked.

Quinn looked at him. They weren't officially together. She was confused when he called her things like that. She knew he was having second thoughts. She didn't know why, she knew that he wanted her and Beth back more than anything. She cast a glance at him. "Don't you _want _Beth back?" She asked. She was going to get her daughter back no matter what. She'd do anything she had to. This hesitation Puck had was definitely a testament to how much he had changed in the last two years. "What happened to you?" She asked.

He looked at her in surprise before casting his glance back to the road. "What the hell are you talking about, Quinn?" He asked. He wondered if she was questioning his badassness. He was still the Puckasaurus.

The former Cheerio shrugged, and said, "The Noah Puckerman _I_ know would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, that's why Beth is even here in the first place." She never pulled any punches with Puck, and she thought that's why they'd be able to get things worked out between them. She knew she wanted him back, she had lied when she told him that they were never going to be together. She also knew he'd been lying when he said he didn't care about her. She wanted to see if he was serious about all of it.

Puck looked at her again as he stopped in front of her house. He turned his car off and then said, "Quinn, you know that I want Beth back and you and I to be together more than anything. I just don't see why we have to take Shelby down to do it." He didn't pull any punches with her, either, especially since she was bat rat crazy.

She shook her head as she opened the door to the car to get out. "Look, Puck, if you want to be with me, you'll help me do this."

He watched as she shut the door to his car and ran inside. He started up his car again, and drove home, wondering how to get what he wanted without hurting Shelby.

The next morning is when they got the news. Rachel Berry was crying in glee club, and her boyfriend Finn Hudson was trying to console her. There had been a special meeting called to discuss what had happened. Puck walked in with Quinn on his arm, not sure what they were about to find out. Mr. Schuester was standing in the front of the room. They were surprised to see Mercedes there, too. She was sitting as far away from the others as she could. Puck glanced at Rachel. You could tell something had happened, it was a very somber atmostphere, like someone had died. "What's wrong, Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. Finn's arm was draped around her shoulders. She wiped her eye with her free hand. "Shelby was in a car accident this morning. She passed away, Noah." She said. She had wanted to be in her mother's life, it hadn't really worked out. She'd been heartbroken about it.

Puck shared a glance with Quinn, who to her credit, looked a little upset. He knew she had to be thinking that it would be easier to get Beth back now. She had told him on the way to school that morning that she had already called Child Protective Services. He'd been surprised. She'd told him that they were backed up. He wanted to say that he had been surprised, but he hadn't. She was not half assing this. Now, he said to Rachel, "I'm sorry, Rach. I can't even imagine how much that hurts." He leaned down to give her a hug.

Quinn watched Puck, not sure what to say. He pulled back from Rachel, and she turned to Mr. Schue. Mercedes was in shock in her chair, tears falling down her face. She asked, "Do they have a plan for what's going to happen with Beth?" She asked, ignoring all the looks she was getting from the others. She was nothing if not ruthless. It wasn't like she didn't care about Shelby's life being taken away, but she wanted Beth back, and this was going to make it easier. She wasn't going to lose any sleep, but she _was_ sorry that Shelby had to die for her to get what she wanted. But she _was_ still happy she was getting what she wanted.

The music teacher wasn't sure, she could tell. He said, "Quinn, Puck, come in my office for a minute." They shared a look before going into his office with him. He said, "I don't know if you guys know this, but you have a chance to get Beth back. I know it's probably not the best idea, but you could. Is that why you were asking, Quinn?" He asked.

She shared a look with Puck before she turned back to Mr. Schue. She didn't want to give them away to Schue, but she wasn't sure she wanted to lie, either. "How hard would it be, Mr. Schue?" She asked, as Puck slipped his hand in hers, and gave it a squeeze. Quinn would never have said so, but she was grateful for the comfort. She squeezed back.

Their teacher shrugged, as he tried to decide the way things would work out. "You can apply for temporary custody, because most likely she's in foster care right now. Then, you can get a hearing to prove to the courts that you're serious about wanting her back." He said. He wondered how serious they were about this. "Quinn, Puck, this is not something that you can just say you're going to do and then not follow through on. You have to really mean this. Parenting is a serious job."

Puck knew he wanted this. Tears had filled his eyes as soon as they'd gotten the news about Shelby. He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I can't speak for Q, Mr. Schue, but I want this. I was glad when Shelby came back. I wanted to do this with Quinn when she got pregnant. I am serious about this. And I _am_ upset about Shelby. She _was_ a good mom." He didn't even care when Quinn's hand slipped back out of his. He couldn't help how he felt, and he knew that Quinn would just have to deal.

Quinn whirled on him, ignoring Mr. Schue. "We're getting out baby back, Puck. She is my perfect thing, not even I can screw this up." Heart in her throat, she grabbed at him, pulling his chin up, so she could look at him. "Puck, I love you. I want to do this with you. I failed at everything else. I have to do this. _We_ can do this." That had taken a lot for her to admit. She hadn't been sure she would really mean it, but she did. She'd been thinking about him off and on all summer, and it had secretly made her happy when Lauren had dumped him.

He'd always been all over her since school had started again, too, he'd known that her pink hair and 'skank' clothes hadn't really been her. It had been annoying, but she had also thought it was sweet. She still wasn't sure that she believed it, but she thought it was sweet that he cared. Puck couldn't keep his eyes from shining as he smiled back at her. "I love you, too, Quinn." He said, and her hand slipped into his again.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, letting them know he was there again. He wasn't sure if they were _really_ serious, but he would help them if they were. "I will help you get what you want if you _really_ want this."

Quinn shared a look with Puck before she turned to Mr. Schuester. "We do want this. I am getting my baby back."

The next few months were hard on everyone. Rachel had retreated into herself for a little while, but she had started to come out of it a little. Quinn and Puck got temporary custody, and Beth went to live with Quinn and her mother. They had argued over that, Quinn had had to promise to let Puck see her whenever he wanted. She actually hadn't minded too much as long as he got a job. A better job to her, since it was getting cold, and he wouldn't be able to clean pools until it got warmer. He had gone to Sheets-N-Things, since he'd worked there before.

Quinn spent a lot of their time getting them ready for their hearing with Family Court. She wanted everything to go smoothly, she didn't want to lose Beth again. Puck was the happiest he had ever been. This was all he had wanted for two years. He started working on writing songs for Beth, he wanted her to be proud of him. Quinn had started to feel like her old self. All she had wanted was for someone to love her, and now she had Beth _and _Puck. She thought her cup was all the way full, and it felt _really_ good.

_**Author's note: Despite the canon character death, this was basically just Quick fluff. I know I know, but I wanted them to have Beth 'cause I love my Puckers but I do NOT ship Puck/Shelby. EW. So review if you want!**_


End file.
